The Reason
by pinkywriter
Summary: AU, one.shot, R&R: He wasn't a perfect person. He just wanted to prove that he wasn't chasing a dream for nothing, but for the girl of his dreams.


Author Note: So, I read this past weekend Saban (not Disney) is now officially owning the PR franchise. Hallelujah! -grins- Anyhow, to celebrate, I'm going to write up a few stories, which one will be written today; and the rest will follow. Updates on my other stuff will be posted momentarily, so enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the plot but SABAN (Heh!) owns the characters that are featured in my story.

Dedicated to my soulmate and husband, RBK. You're the reason why we kept fighting for our love for each other. Can't wait till the day you graduate from the Police Academy!

xx

**The Reason**

His friend cleared his throat as he attempted to make an official announcement concerning him and his best friend. He stood up from where he was standing. He looked around as everyone was doing their own thing.

Nervously, Skull stood beside his best friend. He didn't know who would like or dislike the idea. In fact, he didn't know what Kimberly thought. Though, he thought she'd probably laugh or just shrug it off, but he only hoped it would get him more noticed.

"Skull and I have decided to join the Junior Police Patrol," his friend retorted as he looked around at the grim faces. The shock on everyone's faces, to his dismay gave a shock to everyone's faces. "Think of the girls Skull; think of the girls."

With a smirk on his face, Skull looked over at Kimberly. She was in shock. Another man in uniform - not that Tommy in the Ranger costume was enough to make her weak in the knees, but Skull in a Police Academy uniform? C'mon, Bulk was serious about this one.

Mockery of Skull in a police uniform would only retort in being the laughing stock of the whole school, but more so the thoughts and true feelings how Kimberly would feel about it.

Skull hopped down off of the stage of the outdoor Juice Bar as he saw Kimberly about to leave with Aisha to the mall. The chills down his spine would only resort to her reaction. Maybe a laugh would spur out, who knew.

"Um, Kim?" he said shyly. Kimberly looked over at him as she saw a shy smile appeared. She paused for a moment as she took the last sip from her fruit smoothie. "Can I have word with you?"

"Sure, I guess," she said in reply.

Unsure of what to think of it, Aisha took Rocky by the hand as they wandered off back into the Juice Bar's gym with Adam. Skull pulled a seat next to her, attempting a conversation.

"So, whatcha say about me in a police uniform?" he asked, turning to her as he tried reaching for her hand.

"You, a cop? That'll be the day," she huffed under her breath.

Skull sighed as he envisioned girls flocking to him, just seeing him in uniform. It was a dream. A dream that he wanted to fulfill.

As days went on, Skull trained. He trained hard. Really hard. He wanted to prove his love to Kimberly in every way he could.

The treacherous weather from sunny days to almost near rainy days, his mission was to find the reason to be appreciated.

Several months continued. He continued on with training. Getting stronger everyday.

He couldn't wait to graduate from the Academy.

Everything was dedicated to Kimberly; he just wanted to see her happy on what he could accomplish.

His dreams could only avail several months later.

Skull stood in line as he waited for the procession to begin. Him, along with his peers were all aligned, waiting for their names to be called.

Many came to view the new recruits that day, especially Kimberly and her friends, who, of which; gave moral support.

The jeers from the crowd came as each were awarded their diplomacy of achievement. Skull looked on as he saw Kimberly, who screamed loudly for each individual who made it in.

As names were called one by one, he was up next. Scared of tripping on his two left feet, he managed to get his diploma and get his pin, rewarding of his hard work.

"Eugene Skullovitch," announced Lieutenant Stone as he pinned the young man.

Skull looked over to see if Kimberly would notice as he gave a wave. She returned the wave as he sat down next to his former peers.

"I announce to you the Angel Grove Police Academy graduates."

Skull, along with Bulk, stood as they celebrated their accomplishment. The screams and applauds became louder as they smiled happily.

That night, the Juice Bar threw a celebration filled with music and mounds of delicious food. Music boomed from its speakers as a D.J. came about playing the sounds of one's liking.

The drinks were endless. Endless, to say, it was a highlight to any conversation.

The evening fell on that starry night as Kimberly laughed with Aisha and a few others as they rang in the celebration. Tommy, who was a few feet away, head bopped to the sound with Rocky, Adam, and Billy.

Skull sat off to the corner, alone as he watched his best friend dance with his date. He sighed as he dwindled his cup. He got up as he tried to make an urge to talk to a girl who he'd been crushing on since first grade.

Clearing his throat, he stood before her, "Um, Kim…" he said shyly. Kimberly looked over at him as she smirked. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Tommy, do you mind?" she nodded.

Tommy nodded, "Okay, but don't forget about our dance," he said with a smirk. She grinned as she walked over to Skull, who offered her a seat.

"Sit," he said as he pushed in the seat.

Kimberly placed her pink cup next to his as she began to listen, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to say that I'm not perfect."

A slight giggle but a smile came across Kim's face, "I know you're not silly," she said as she nudged his arm. "We're all not perfect."

"What I'm saying is Kimberly is that, I'm not Tommy. I'm not perfect. I don't dress fancy, or have popularity, but all I'm saying is, Kimberly Ann Hart - I _**like **_you."

Kimberly's eyes widened. Was it true that this former bully, now junior police patrol officer for real? Another slight giggle came across as she tried to wince a smile into it. Skull looked at her in the eyes as he touched her hand.

"I'm serious Kim."

"I know you are. I just can't express those feelings back to you right now."

"Cause you're with Tommy, isn't it?"

"No, its not that. I just want to be friends Skull. I can't be your girlfriend or whatever you want to call us. Skull, we can still be friends, okay?"

"O-okay, I guess."

Kimberly kissed his cheek, "Maybe one day someone great will come along. She'll be the sweetest thing ever for you," she said sweetly, kissing his cheek again. "Don't worry, who knows she might be just right in front of you." Kimberly walked away as she smiled at him.

Skull sighed as he sipped his drink, "But, that girl's you Kimberly."

"_**You.**_"

Most likely to get the girl next door: Eugene Skullovitch

Who only knew a few years down the line after chasing her, he got the girl of his dreams.


End file.
